¿Te casarías conmigo?
by Veddartha
Summary: ONE-SHOT/- No dejaré que esa boda se lleve a cabo - dijo Hipo firmemente. No, por supuesto que no dejaría que sucediera. Si la iba a perder, primero lucharía... y lo haría como un verdadero vikingo hasta las últimas consecuencias/ Hiccistrid especialmente para todas las fanáticas como yo.


**¡** **HOLA!**

 **Tanto tiempo sin pasar por estos lares. Me siento extremadamente contenta ya que luego de muchos años he vuelto a escribir. Hace poco estaba viendo la serie en Netflix de HTTYD y mi inspiración voló sola, me sentí con la necesidad de hacer algo.**

 **Esto, mis queridos lectores, es mi idea de como Hipo y Astrid terminaron siendo novios, espero les guste. Desde ya pido disculpas por cualquier falta ortográfica que encuentren.**

 **Importante: HTTYD no me pertenece, yo solo escribo por diversión.**

* * *

 **¿Te casarías conmigo?**

 **...**

Los días habían estado tranquilos. Hipo y sus amigos se mantenían alertas en la Orilla del Dragón fortaleciendo defensas e ideando nuevas formas para vencer a los cazadores, entre otras cosas.

Hipo se encontraba revisando los mapas con Astrid en la sala común, cuando los gemelos llegaron ruidosamente a interrumpirlos... algo común en ellos.

\- ¡Correo del Terror! - anunció Brutacio agitando en su mano el pergamino.

\- ¿No se suponía que estaban patrullando? - cuestionó Astrid cruzándose de brazos.

\- Eso hacíamos - contestó Brutilda - hasta que vimos que un Terror Nocturno se dirigía a la orilla.

\- Y ya que nuestra misión era echarle un ojo cualquier amenaza... - señaló Brutacio.

\- Echarle un ojo a la correspondencia de otros - murmuró Hipo, causando la risa de Astrid.

\- Nos apresuramos a ver de qué se trataba... - terminó Brutilda, ignorando el comentario de Hipo.

\- Además, Gallina espera correo de sus parientes - agregó Brutacio.

Ni Hipo, ni Astrid se molestaron en cuestionar su lógica, sencillamente discutir con ellos era tiempo perdido.

\- Muy bien, veamos de qué se trata - dijo Hipo estirando su mano con la intención de tomar el papel de las manos de Brutacio, pero este no se lo permitió.

\- Es para Astrid - dijo - lo siento, olvidé ese detalle - agregó riendo. Acto seguido paso por el lado de Hipo para pasarle el mensaje a la vikinga.

Ella curiosa lo abrió y comenzó a leer en silencio.

Poco a poco los ojos de Astrid fueron abriéndose de asombro y su boca comenzó a formar una gran sonrisa de alegría. Para cuando termino de leer la carta estaba agitada, ansiosa y feliz... radiante en palabras de Hipo. Sea lo que fuera, si la ponía así de contenta, seguro era bueno, pensó el chico.

\- ¡No puedo creerlo! - exclamó la vikinga dichosa.

\- ¿Y bien? - preguntó Hipo bastante curioso por la reacción de su amiga. El sonreía al igual que ella, contagiado por su alegría.

\- ¡No hay tiempo de explicaciones! - exclamó Astrid nuevamente - ¡Ya viene! - dicho esto salió corriendo en dirección a su cabaña, dejando a Hipo sumamente confundido.

\- ¿Qué rayos le sucede a Astrid? - preguntó Patán que venía del establo junto a Patapéz.

\- Eso, mi amigo... - comenzó Brutacio - ... es una chica enamorada.

Esas palabras fueron como un golpe bajo para Hipo.

\- ¡Alto! ¿¡Qué!? - balbuceó el joven jinete entre sorprendido y molesto. ¿Enamorada? ¿ella? ¿de quien?... ¿sería posible? la mente de Hipo no paraba de hacerse preguntas al respecto, era como un hervidero de cuestionamientos.

\- Creo que alguien se tardó demasiado - canturreó Patán en molesto tono. Por supuesto esa frase era para Hipo.

\- Esperen chicos - concilió Patapez - no saquemos conclusiones apresuradas. No sabemos que dice ese mensaje de todas formas.

Hipo asintió y agradeció internamente a su robusto amigo sus palabras.

\- Haber, dejenme pensar - Brutilda se sentó, se cruzó de piernas y se tomó un minuto para meditar - ¡Ah, cierto! decía que su íntimo amigo, Finick, vendría a visitarla, que estaba ansioso por estrecharla en sus brazos y...

\- ¡No! - interrumpió Brutacio - decía que su íntimo y mejor amigo Fenrris, vendría de visita a Berk y que estaba ansioso por practicar luchas con ella y tiro al blanco con hacha y ...

\- ¡Por supuesto que no, sesos de yak! y además era Finick, no Fenrris y si decía que estaba ansioso de verla - cortó Brutilda.

\- Pero también decía que quería salir a practicar con ella... - rebatió Brutacio - y yo recuerdo haber leído Finick...

Mientras los gemelos seguían con su disputa sobre el mensaje a Astrid, Hipo sentía que su corazón se le saldría en cualquier momento del pecho. Los gemelos podían ser sumamente molestos y dispersos, pero coincidían en que, sea quien fuese ese tipo, era conocido de ella y estaba ansioso de verla ... ¿Quien rayos sería?... y más importante aún ¿Qué relación tenía con Astrid?

\- En primer lugar, su nombre es Frank Güngter - interrumpió Astrid, tomandolos a todos por sorpresa - en segundo lugar, es solo un amigo - dijo enfatizando en el "solo" - y en tercer lugar ¡Qué rayos hacen leyendo mi correspondencia! - exclamó con voz amenazadora hacia los gemelos, quienes por instinto terminaron detrás de Patapez.

La chica terminó por ignorarlos, tenía cosas más importantes que resolver.

\- Hipo, mi amigo Frank vendrá de visita, solo serán un par de días - anunció esbozando una sonrisa, de esas que usaba especialmente para Hipo, de esas que lo volvían loco - espero no sea molestia. Se quedará conmigo, en mi cabaña si es necesar...

\- ¡No! - protestó Hipo cortando a la chica - Quiero decir, si, sabes que no hay problema en que traigas a un... amigo aqui - le supo realmente mal decir "amigo" - pero no es necesario que se quede contigo... en tu cabaña, bien podemos arreglarle un lugar aquí en el salón común o con los dragones.

Si, con los dragones pensó el chico, quizás con un poco de suerte el susodicho Frank termine como comida de Albóndiga o agujereado por Tormenta... o como mínimo algo chamuscado por Dientepúa...

... bien, tal vez no era el pensamiento mas ... amistoso, pero en verdad tan solo pensar en ese sujeto cerca de Astrid le hacía odiarlo desde lo más profundo de su ser.

\- Tienes razón - concedió Astrid- podría quedarse aquí, no lo había pensado - sonrió.

Hipo, muy a su pesar, sonrió también.

\- Y entonces... - comenzó el jinete.

\- Él es un viejo amigo - contestó Astrid sabiendo que es lo que su amigo preguntaría - lo conocí en un campamento vikingo cuando era mas joven - explicó.

\- ¿Ese campamento especial para vikingos prodigios? - intervino Patapez.

\- El mismo - afirmó Astrid.

Ambos gemelos, asombrados salieron de detras del robusto chico.

\- ¿Hablas del super genial campamento para los mejores y más guerreros vikingos de cada familia? - consultó Brutacio.

\- ¿Ese en donde te dejan usar espadas triples con veneno de dragón serpiente? - continuo Brutilda.

\- No debe ser tan super genial... a mi nunca me enviaron - musitó Patán con envidia cruzándose de brazos.

Astrid solo negó con la cabeza, quería hablar con Hipo y esos exagerados no les dejaban ni un solo momento de paz. Finalmente y bastante aburrida de sus amigos, tomó la mano de Hipo y se lo llevó del salón. Una vez afuera, continuó.

\- Lo conocí en ese campamento y nos hicimos amigos - contó - Es un gran guerrero vikingo y también futuro jefe de su tribu. Hace mucho tiempo que no lo veo. - agregó.

Hipo estaba atento a su interlocutora, no obstante no podía desviar su vista de su mano derecha, la cual Astrid aun no soltaba. Le costó un poco ordenar sus ideas antes de hablar nuevamente.

\- Entonces... ¿es solo un amigo? - articuló haciendo un ligero hincapié en la palabra "solo".

Astrid sonrió, apretó su mano y se acercó a su oído.

\- Solo eso - dicho esto depositó un suave beso en la mejilla de Hipo, para luego separarse y subirse a Tormenta. - Llegará mañana a primera hora, espero me acompañes a recibirlo.

Luego de esto la joven salió volando sobre su dragón, dejando a Hipo con la mirada perdida y una sonrisa de enamorado.

 **...**

A la mañana siguiente, Astrid e Hipo estaban en el puerto, seguidos por sus dragones y amigos, esperando a Frank.

\- ¡Está aquí! - gritó Astrid alegremente al ver la silueta de un barco vikingo perfilarse a lo lejos. Ella reconocía la bandera de su clan, un gran lobo negro.

\- Nunca pensé que un día vería a Astrid dando saltitos de emoción - comentó Brutacio a su gemela, la que estaba igual de sorprendida asintiendo con la cabeza.

Hipo resopló con molestia.

A lo lejos, un joven alto de cabello negro rizado, con grandes ojos azules, nariz sobresaliente y gran porte de guerrero navegaba el barco que se acercaba.

\- ¿Ese es Frank? - preguntó Brutilda casi babeando - ... Hipo considerate fuera de juego - espetó sin ningún filtro y manteniendo su mirada fija en el joven que se acercaba - esta bien bueno la verdad.

\- Brazos musculosos, piernas fornidas, espalda ancha, torso definido, porte imponente... si... definitivamente, amigo, estas acabado - dijo esta vez Brutacio, nuevamente, sin ningún tipo de filtro.

\- Sin mencionar que tiene las dos piernas - agregó Patán, estallando en carcajadas junto a los gemelos, causando el enojo de Hipo.

El pobre chico rogó al cielo por paciencia, suspiró audiblemente y decidió ignorar las burlas de sus amigos. En cambio decidió acercarse a Astrid y pararse junto a ella. Ningún recién llegado "amigo de la infancia" le iba a quitar a su... bueno, lo que fuera, el punto era que no iba a dejar que nadie la alejara de él.

Frank amarró su barco y en seguida, de un solo salto, subió al puerto en donde lo primero que hizo fue darle un gran y fuerte abrazo a Astrid, quien dichosa lo contestó.

Hipo solo observó... furioso. Tenía su espada amarrada a su cinturón y a Chimuelo a tres pasos más atrás, ¿cuál era la probabilidad de fallar si lo atacaba en ese momento?... no sonaba tan mal plan.. ¿No?

Una rápida sacudida quitó esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Astrid le había asegurado que Frank solamente era su amigo..y si ella lo dijo, entonces él iba a creerle.

Justo volvió a sus cabales cuando Astrid lo estaba presentando con el recien llegado.

\- ¿Así que tu eres el hijo del Estoico el Vasto, quien mató al gran muerte roja, salvó a Berk y domesticó a los dragones? - lo miró de pies a cabeza - ... creí que serías mas... impresionante.

¡Paciencia! exclamó el chico internamente.

\- El mismo... - masculló Hipo con cara de pocos amigos y extendió su mano a modo de saludo. Frank devolvió el gesto sin muchas ganas - Bienvenido a la Orilla del Dragón.

\- ¡Hey! Amigo Frank, un gusto en tenerte por aquí - interrumpió Brutacio, seguido de una muy interesada Brutilda.

\- Y cuéntanos... ¿tienes novia? - preguntó Brutilda directamente.

\- No molesten chicos - manifestó Astrid y volviéndose a su amigo continuó - vamos, te mostraré la isla junto a Tormenta.

Dicho esto, la joven llamó a su dragona la que amigablemente se acercó a ella. El vikingo estaba impresionado por la cercanía de los dragones y no dudo en subirse al Nadder junto su amiga.

\- Nos vemos luego chicos - se despidió Astrid y salió luego volando junto a Frank y Tormenta.

Hipo se quedó observando como ambos se iban, con los puños apretados y una irreprimible sensación de vació en su pecho.

 **...**

\- ¿Y bien, me dirás por qué el hijo de Estoico el Vasto quería asesinarme? - preguntó Frank estando en pleno vuelo sobre Tormenta, unos minutos mas tarde.

\- No sé de qué hablas - se desentendió Astrid.

\- ¿No? ¿me dirás que su mirada penetrante y el hecho de pararse a tu lado como dragón guardián no significa nada? - arremetió el vikingo otra vez.

Astrid suspiró. Ella e Hipo eran... ¿amigos? si, por supuesto, pero no como lo eran con el resto. Su relación era más... íntima y especial... o al menos eso quería pensar ella.

\- Espero que no intente matarme cuando este durmiendo - bromeó Frank sacando a Astrid de sus pensamientos.

Ambos vikingos rieron de buena gana y continuaron con su paseo.

 **...**

Habían pasado al menos cuatro días desde que Frank había llegado a la Orilla del Dragón. Todos estaban mas que encantados con su visita. Al parecer el tipo no solo era un guerrero vikingo, si no también una aventurero e inteligente visionario, además de guapo veinteañero... eso último según Brutilda. Hipo estaba más que fastidiado con todo lo referente al tal Frank, sin mencionar que se la pasaba todo el día junto a Astrid.

¡Todo el día!

En la noche del quinto día, Astrid preparó una cena especial en honor a Frank. Invitó a Heather, quien cocinó, y a Dagur para que conocieran a su amigo. Ellos estuvieron encantados.

Luego de la cena todos se encontraban en el salón común conversando animadamente. Frank les contaba a los jinetes algunas de sus tantas aventuras.

\- ...y entonces decidí soltar la soga, logrando que cayeran todos los invasores al foso de lava - contó heroicamente.

Un "wow" salió de boca de todos.

\- ¿Tienen un foso de lava? - preguntó Brutacio - Dicen que sube la plusvalía de las propiedades - comentó - con mi hermana hemos pensado en construir uno aquí.

\- ¿Y los enfrentaste solos? ¿Cuantos eran? - intervino Patán.

\- ¿En tu isla habrá alguna señora Güngter? Si la hay, no soy celosa - insistió Brutilda, acercándose al vikingo sugerentemente, siendo detenida por Astrid, quien le ordenó que se calmara.

Desde lejos los observaba Hipo o más bien, no le quitaba la vista de encima a Astrid.

\- ¿Pretendes decírselo algún día o esperaras a que te la quiten? - una voz a su lado lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Asustado el chico se dio media vuelta para ver a Heather a su lado mirando en la misma dirección que él, hace unos segundos.

\- No sé de qué hablas - se desentendió Hipo, saliendo del salón.

Heather lo siguió.

\- Sabes de lo que hablo, como también sabes que tengo razón - afirmó la vikinga de negro cabello - además, se que Astrid también tiene fuertes sentimientos por ti.

Hipo se sonrojó con esas últimas palabras, pero sonrió. Agradeció a Heather y con algo más de confianza caminó de vuelta al salón. No obstante, cuando volvió se encontró con la sorpresa de que todos sus amigos se habían ido ya... todos menos Frank y Astrid...

\- Estoy segura que todo saldrá bien - escuchó Hipo que Astrid le decía a Frank para luego darle un fuerte abrazo, quedando tomados de las manos al separarse.

\- Gracias Astrid - musito el vikingo con cariño, pasando una mano por el cabello de la chica.

Hipo estaba estático mirando la escena. No daba crédito a los que sus ojos veían... quería salir corriendo, pero ningún músculo de su cuerpo reaccionaba.

\- Hipo - la voz de Astrid lo trajo a la realidad. - Hipo - reptió, separándose rápidamente de su otro amigo - no es lo que pare... - sin embargo, antes de terminar, el joven jinete se marchó del lugar.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? - preguntó Heather preocupada al ver el sombrío rostro del chico al salir apresuradamente del salón. Este la ignoró y subió sobre su dragón, para irse volando raudo del lugar.

\- ¡Hipo! - llamó Astrid a lo lejos, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

 **...**

Volaron a toda velocidad por alrededor de cuatro horas hasta un islote alejado. De un salto Hipo bajo y comenzó a patear cuanta cosa se le cruzó en el camino. Estaba furioso con todo y todos, pero más que nada con él mismo. Si hubiese sido valiente como un verdadero vikingo habría hablado antes de sus sentimientos con Astrid. Pero ahí estaba ahora, lamentándose y golpeando rocas por la impotencia.

Chimuelo, inmensamente preocupado por su jinete se acercó y acarició su espalda con su hocico. Luego pasó su cabeza entera por los brazos de él, consiguiendo que se tranquilizara un poco.

Hipo finalmente se sentó en el suelo y apoyado en unas rocas miró el cielo estrellado. Pasaron largos minutos en silencio hasta que volvió a hablar.

\- La amo - dijo acariciando a su dragón - la amo demasiado.

El dragón resopló de forma afirmativa. Bien sabía él de los sentimientos de su amigo jinete para con la chica.

\- ¿Crees que sea tarde, amigo? - preguntó Hipo a su dragón.

Chimuelo negó rotundamente y con gran entusiasmo se levantó dando saltitos por alrededor de su jinete. Hipo rió. Él dragón continuó empujando al chico para infundirle ánimos y lograr que dejara sus dudas.

\- Tienes razón amigo, no todo está perdido aún - dicho esto se montó sobre Chimuelo y salió volando en dirección a la Orilla con la intención de aclarar las cosas con Astrid.

 **...**

A la mañana siguiente, en la Orilla del Dragón, no había pista alguna del paradero de Hipo. Astrid había salido en la noche tras él, pero no lo encontró en ninguna parte... el chico voló lejos, por lo que la vikinga le perdió el rastro.

\- Solo esta enojado - señaló Heather a su amiga que se encontraba muy angustiada con toda esa situación - vendrá cuando se sienta más calmado.

Astrid suspiro. Ya era hora de volver a Berk junto a Frank.

\- Hubiese deseado aclarar las cosas con Hipo antes de irme - se lamentó.

 **...**

Cuando Hipo llegó a la Orilla, Astrid y Frank ya se habían ido.

\- ¡¿Berk?! - exclamó el vikingo - ¿por qué se fueron a Berk? - preguntó a los gemelos, a quienes encontró primero.

\- Una boda creo que dijo - habló Brutacio pasándose una mano por la barbilla - si, creo que dijo boda.

¡BODA! ¡Pero de qué rayos estaban hablando! se gritó mentalmente Hipo... ¿Se trataría acaso de Astrid y...Frank?

\- Unión entre los Güngter y los Hofferson - continuó Brutilda, confirmando las peores sospechas de Hipo.

\- Exacto - afirmó Brutacio.

\- Aunque personalmente pienso que hubiese sido mas interesante la union con los Thorston... - comentó la gemela, causando carcajadas en Brutacio.

\- ¡Hipo! - exclamó un recien llegado Patapez. Venía con Heather. - Astrid estuvo casi la noche entera buscándote, pero ya no está aquí, debía acompañar a Frank en...

\- Lo sé - cortó Hipo. Su semblante estaba serio y en sus ojos brillaba una chispa de determinación nunca antes vista por sus amigos.

Sin mediar más palabras, el jinete subió a su dragón dispuesto a salir raudo camino a Berk.

\- No dejaré que esa boda se lleve a cabo - dijó firmemente.

No, por supuesto que no dejaría que sucediera. Si la iba a perder, primero lucharía... y lo haría como un verdadero vikingo hasta las últimas consecuencias.

\- ¡Vamos Chimuelo! - exclamó Hipo. Acto seguido, Chimuelo se elevó por los aires.

\- ¡Hipo, espera! - escucho a Heather a lo lejos - !Hay algo que debes saber sobre la boda! - pero el jinete ya iba lejos junto a su dragón, por lo que no la escuchó.

 **...**

Los minutos se le hicieron eternos a Hipo. En cuanto divisó Berk, buscó con la mirada la sala de reuniones, en donde seguro sería la ceremonia. En efecto, gran cantidad de antorchas iluminaban el sector hacia donde algunos vikingos se dirigían. A juzgar por lo que veía, Hipo supo que la ceremonia había empezado, tan solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde.

En cuanto Chimuelo aterrizó, Hipo bajó y corrió hacia las puertas del salón. De un solo golpe las abrió provocando un sonoro estruendo, logrando que todos los presentes lo quedarán mirando.

\- ¡Alto! - bramó a toda voz - ¡Esta boda no puede realizarse! - buscó con la mirada a Astrid, quien tenía un ramo de flores en sus manos y un hermoso vestido azul oscuro puesto. A paso decidido se dirigió hasta ella, la tomó de las manos y con todo el valor que pudo reunir, comenzó su discurso.

\- Astrid... no puedes casarte con él - apretó sus manos con urgencia - yo no puedo permitirlo... porque yo... yo... te amo - dijo finalmente - y sé que no soy el mejor vikingo, ni el más fuerte o apuesto, pero juro - tomó su rostro entre sus manos - juro por lo más sagrado y aquí en frente de todos que te amaré por toda la eternidad si me aceptas, te haré feliz y no dejaré que nada ni nadie te dañe nunca, ni dejaré algo te falte, porque estaré a tu lado por el resto de mi vida asegurando tu felicidad - las emociones en el pecho de Hipo bullían por salir - y te aseguró que nada ni nadie en este mundo, sobre el cielo o bajo el mar podrá amarte de la manera en la que yo te amo.

Dicho todo esto la besó. Un beso largo y profundo, lleno de todos esos sentimientos reprimidos por tantos años. Para Hipo fue sublime.

Finalmente la falta de aire fue mayor que el deseo entre ellos, por lo cual tuvieron que separarse.

\- Hipo... - logró articular la vikinga. - yo...

\- No es que sea insensible, pero me gustaría poder continuar con mi boda, si no es mucha la molestia - interrumpió Frank, matando todo el momento romántico entre ellos.

Hipo lleno de ira se dio media vuelta, dispuesto a responderle de la peor forma posible, hasta que reparó en todo a su alrededor.

Frank estaba de la mano de una rubia joven de cabello largo, bastante parecida a Astrid, pero ojos grises y ligeramente más baja, quien vestía un delicado vestido blanco con adornos florales y frente a ellos su padre, Estoico, estaba de pie con libro en una mano y un cofre con unos anillos en la otra, observando boquiabierto... como todos en el salón.

El chico volvió a la rubia de en frente. Algo le era familiar.

\- Se parece a... - comenzó Hipo a penas con un hilo de voz, dirigiéndose a Astrid.

\- Dothra, mi prima - indicó Astrid adivinando las palabras del castaño.

En ese momento algo en el cerebro de Hipo hizo click. Recordó las palabras de los gemelos "Unión entre los Güngter y los Hofferson" ... Dothra Hofferson... ahora todo cobraba sentido.

Seguro alguien en alguna parte del infinito universo debía estarse divirtiendo mucho con aquella vergonzosa situación, pensó Hipo sintiéndose como un tonto en medio de todos. Lentamente, el vikingo volvió su vista a los novios, que aun le observaban perplejos esperando poder continuar con la ceremonia.

\- ¡Oh, vaya! ¡Que...bi... bien! - dijo tartamudeando un poco - Hacen u.. una linda pareja.. - rió nerviosamente - ¡Que vivan los novios!... - lentamente comenzó a retroceder hasta la entrada - ustedes omitan que todo esto pasó ... - rió de nuevo - yo... ya ... debo irme... que pasen todos un lindo día - dijo esto último saliendo del salón.

A lo lejos escuchó Hipo que su padre decía "ya escucharon, que siga la boda" con la afirmación y aprobación de los presentes, volviendo las cosas a su curso normal.

El chico se quedó afuera del recinto tratando de recuperar el aliento. No todos los días interrumpes la boda equivocada y le profesas amor eterno a la persona de la cual has estado enamorado tu vida entera, poniendote en completo ridículo frente a ella, pensó el joven jinete. Tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos que ni cuenta se dio cuando Astrid se paró frente a él.

\- ¿Era cierto? - dijo logrando asustar al vikingo - Todo lo que dijiste allá adentro, ¿era cierto?

Hipo, rojo a mas no poder de la vergüenza, asintió. No tenía caso negarlo, y aunque pudiera hacerlo, no quería... él realmente la amaba y quería que ella lo supiera... aunque eso potencialmente pudiera romperle el corazón.

Astrid sonrió. Hipo vio en los ojos de ella alegría pura, cariño y... ¿amor?.

\- ¿Hay alguna cosa mas que te faltara decir?... o mas bien, ¿preguntar?- cuestionó la rubia tratando de controlar inminente entusiasmo. El vikingo entrecerro sus ojos pasando su mano por su barbilla tratando de decifrar esas palabras.

Repasó rapidamente todas las cosas que le dijo. La amaba mas que a nada y estaría con ella por siempre, la cuidaría y protegería y nada ni nadie lo apartaría de ella, por el resto de sus vidas...

Hipo sonrió captando finalmente las palabras de la joven.

\- Astrid... - habló el chico, estrechando las manos de ella - ...te amo con todo mi ser y me harías el hombre más feliz de la tierra... no, del universo, si aceptaras pasar el resto de tu vida a mi lado... - dió un paso más hacia ella quedando a centímetros de su rostro - ¿Te casarías conmigo?.

La vikinga se lanzó sobre Hipo, haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo, mientras dichosa le contestaba "si". Hipo no contuvo su alegría y allí mismo en el suelo la besó de nuevo. Finalmente podía demostrar su amor libremente y mejor aún, con el consentimiento de ella.

Juntos se quedaron por unos minutos más en el suelo riendo y besándose, junto a Chimuelo y Tormenta, quienes contagiados por la alegría de sus jinetes comenzaron a saltar y jugar alrededor de ellos.

Sorpresivamente, Hipo sintió un fuerte golpe en su pecho.

\- Eso es por tardarte tanto en decirmelo - espetó la rubia con cara de pocos amigos.

Hipo, a pesar del dolor, no perdió la sonrisa. Se lo tenía merecido ciertamente.

\- Lo siento - susurró al oído de su ahora novia y futura esposa - prometo compensarte - dijo para unir nuevamente sus labios con los de la joven en un dulce beso. Tan solo el primero de muchos más.

* * *

 **¡** **FIN!**

 **¿Qué tal? ¿Fui demasiado mala con Hipo? jeje quizás tan solo un poco. En verdad espero que le haya gustado. Desde ya muchas gracias a todos los que dejen review y si son mas del estilo ninja (que pasan, miran, pero no dejan huella) también muchas gracias.**

 **Un saludo inmenso a todos! BESOS :3**

 **ATTE**

 **Vedd**


End file.
